


Welcome Home Lil Cub

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 0-8-4s, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sister Skye, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inhumans (Marvel), M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Running Away, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D tracks down a 0-8-4 that turns out Leo(Valdez) running away from another bad foster home while his pyrokenetic powers sort of get out of hand.</p>
<p>Leo's very much afraid when people in suits corner him, but to his surprise...it's the beginning of his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Lil Cub

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion Leo Fitz will be referred to as Fitz, while Leo Valdez will be referred to as Leo...and I hope it doesn't get too confusing. 
> 
> This is mostly for a friend who totally loves both Leo's and well...they're an artist, so we may just get to see some of these scenes drawn out. :)
> 
> Because this is supposed to be the Fluffier side, no intense plot...things will be mentioned from either series, but this is basically AU?

The latest house he was placed in was horrible. The man who was supposed to act as a father was nothing but a drunk. Whatever money was being sent to him for the children he 'took care of' didn't go to their needs, but his vices. 

He was a violent man who sometimes struck them when too far gone into the bottle. One day Leo had had _enough_ and got so angry, the bottles all burst as the liquor inside combusted into flames. 

It was so much like the time his mother's garage burned down, Leo panicked. Everyone managed to get outside, even the foster father who was unconscious and being tended to by the paramedic that arrived on scene with the firemen. 

Leo looked down at his hands as tears stained his cheeks.

He did that. 

He did that _again_!

In the chaos of everyone trying to see what had happened, to the firemen putting out the fires, to the social workers collecting all the kids...Leo ran. He didn't care that he didn't have anything on him but the clothes on his back. He ran through back allies, through playgrounds, through back yards. He didn't stop until he was nearly sure he would drop dead. 

He eventually found himself at the entrance of a service tunnel and made his way inside. They weren't as big as the ones in Chicago, but big enough for him to crawl through. Not that he was very big. 

Leo hid there for a long time. He cried, and because there wasn't anyone to hear him he let out the ugly sobs he's always had to hold back. The sobs that rocked through his whole being and made him feel tired to the core of his bones. He yelled and pulled at his hair and cursed everything and everyone. 

The worst of it was that he confirmed it was his fault. He spontaneously set himself on fire in his emotional tirade. Unfortunately, it seemed like fire had no effect on him like it did others.

* * *

"Ugh...couldn't this thing be in a better smelling place?" Skye asked as she headed down the tunnel, gun at the ready, with Coulson and May.

"I wish, but we can't always choose where these adventures lead." Coulson replied.

"Well, we can, but if we chose not to then people like H.Y.D.R.A or the government would get their hands on some very dangerous things." May added.  

"Yeah, there's always that." Coulson agreed and Skye nodded. 

Skye was about to add another quib when she heard something. All three shared a look before Skye took point. She placed her hand on the wall and concentrated.

"Anything?" Coulson whispered.

"There's something here alright...just one. Human, I think." Skye whispered back.

"Or inhuman." May corrected. 

Coulson pressed into his headset, "Fitz, Mack, Hunter...be ready to come in as back up."

_"Problem boss?"_ Mack asked over the com. 

"Potential Inhuman. Powers and intentions unknown." Coulson replied.

_"Roger. Prepared to deploy if needed."_ Hunter answered. 

"Wait a minute guys..." Skye stopped them. 

"What is it Skye?" May asked.

"I...I think it's a child." Skye said as she pocketed her weapon and marched forward. 

"Skye!" May called out. 

"It's just a kid." Skye said more surely this time.

"Still a possibly dangerous one...you _know_ they exist!" May cried. 

Skye stopped and turned to face her S.O. "I know. But if we want to be the good guys we say we are...we need to do this right. If that is a kid in there, they could be scared. We're heroes May...we're S.H.I.E.L.D heroes. No guns, just shields!" Skye finished with a positive uplifting grin. 

Trudging forward she braced herself and then called out, "Hello?...anyone there? No one is going to hurt anyone!"

"THEN LEAVE!" a voice yelled back. It was very much a child.

"We can't do that...are you hurt? Do you need any help?" Coulson called out this time. He didn't put his gun away like Skye, but he did lower it. 

"NO! I NEED YOU TO LEAVE!" 

"We're not going to hurt you!" Skye repeated her promise.

"I CAN'T PROMISE THE SAME THING...I...I can't control it..."

May, Coulson, and Skye shared a look before Coulson nodded at Skye. Taking a deep breathe she stepped even closer. 

"Is it something that only you can do? Something powerful that hurts others and it scares you?" Skye called out, trying to locate where the child was.

"Yes..." the voice was clearer now and Skye kept reaching for it. 

"I was like that too. I have powers too...I accidentally broke stuff and hurt people when I got mad or scared. That happen to you too?"

Skye heard some shuffling and rock movement. "Yeah..."

"My name's Skye. What's yours?"

"...Leo."

"Yeah? No kidding. I have a friend name Leo. He's really smart. You should meet him. I'm sure he'll love meeting another Leo."

"Not me...I...I get in trouble a lot." the boy said. "It's why they always send me back when I don't try to run away..."

"Leo...are you a foster child?" Skye asked, she had to blink away some of the tears that weld up in her eyes, as well as push back the emotions that were rising in her throat. This kid's situation was hitting too close to home. 

"I...just...JUST GO AWAY! I'M A BAD KID AND I'M GOOD HERE!" the boy was crying, Skye could hear it. She could _feel_ the way the boy's body was shaking and causing it's own vibrations. 

"Oh Leo! You're _not_ bad. You're just...different! And different isn't bad! I promise...in fact, it's another Leo that told me that. Please...let us help you." Skye begged.

There was a long silence before there was more shuffling and then a dirt covered, curly haired child walked cautiously towards Skye. 

* * *

 

"He looks scared..." Fitz commented to Mack as they watched Jemma give Leo some tests. 

"I'm sure he has to be. New place, new people, afraid of what he can do and what can happen to him..." Mack reasoned out. 

"Yeah, but he'll be okay...right?" Fitz turned to his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

Mack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure. He's like Skye. But he hasn't had training. He could be dangerous. I don't think Coulson will let him go back anywhere and risk anyone else getting to him. On the other hand...this isn't really a kid friendly environment."

"No...but what about our place?" Fitz asked suddenly.

"What?" Mack snapped his attention to his boyfriend, eyes widened a little by what he thinks Fitz is suggesting.

"Our place. Our place away from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You...want to bring a kid home?"

Fitz shrugged, "Why not? If we can handle Hunter at his drunkest, I think can handle a kid."

Somewhere where they can't see comes an 'I heard that!'

Mack just chuckles and shakes his head. The he nudges through the window where they see Jemma about to finish her examination, "Let's go talk to him first, okay?"

"Okay." Fitz smiled, which Mack returned. 


End file.
